CSI School Musical
by xox-bathgurl-xox
Summary: All our Favourite CSI's and Lab Techs are in Highschool. As the characters of the Disney Movie Highschool Musical.
1. The start of something new

CSI: Las Vegas, Miami and New York collide with the script for High school Musical which ends up in the CSI people all in the 11/12th grade.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the songs from Highschol Musical.

Pairings: Eric/Natalia, and a little bit of Nick/Sara, Warrick/ Catharine

AN: also starting now...well in this story Catherine and Horatio and Brother and Sister. Also Brass is Erics Father.

Starring:

Natalia as Gabriella, Eric as Troy, Catherine as Sharpay, Horatio as Ryan, Nick as Chad, Sara as Monique, Lindsey as Kelsey, Jim as Coach Barton, Ecklie as Mrs.Darbus, Warrick as Zeek.

Cliques ar as fallows...

Brainiacs: Sara, Grissom, Mac, Natalia, Alexx, Archie OC's

Jocks / Cheerleaders: Warrick, Nick, Eric, Don, Tim, Calleigh, Sheldon,Wendy, MandyOC's

Drama Club: Catherine, Horatio, Lindsey, Hodges, Stella, Velara, Yelina,OC's

Skater Dudes: Greg, Danny, David, Ryan,OC's

"Ok you guys is Basketball at you think about?" asked Mrs.Brass.

"Yea." Jim and Eric both nodded in agreement.

"Well the parties is starting soon so you guys better get ready."

"Just 1 more shot OK?" asked Eric eagerly.

"Fine just hurry up" Mrs. Brass said finally walking out of the room. Eric and Jim look at each other and Eric weaves around him and Sinks the baket.

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

"Your not going to spend our whole vacation reading are you?" asked Mrs. Boa Vista as she took the book out of Natalia's hands.

"Can I please have my book back?" asked Natalia eagerly.

"We have a party to go to so get ready."

"Ok but can I have my book back?" says Natalia standing up with her hand outstreached. Mrs. Boa vista gives her her book and walks away. Natalia takes the book, looks at the cover and smiles as she fallows her mother.

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

"Ok Eric the childrens party is just down there so have fun" says Mrs. Brass as she fallows her husband to the other party.

"Childerns Party?" says Eric in dissapointment as he walks over to the door. He walks in to find people doing karaoke and as bunch of people somewhat around his age dancing. After the song stops the announcer gets up on the stage.

"Good, good now we need two more volenteers. Anyone? Anyone?" Then all of a sudden the spot light lands right on Eric who is led onto the stage. Then onto Natalia who is on the other side of the room reading her book. Natalia is also brought onto the stage. Eric and Natalia look at each other nervously as the music starts to play.

Eric:Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
Both:I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Eric: Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

Natalia: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
It's a start  
Of something new  
Eric: It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Natalia: And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

Both: That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Natalia: Start of something new

Everyone clapped as Eric looked over at Natalia, smiles and extended hisd hand "Eric Brass."

"Natalia Boa Vista."


	2. Getcha head in the game

**FIRST PERIOD CLASS**

Catharine Caine and her brother Horatio stalked in on their first day at school. Everyone watched them as they passed. They walked into their first class and took seats: Catherine in the front with Horatio behind her. Then Eric Brass walked in with his friends Nick and Warrick. Catherine just flipped her hair and waved at him. Eric waved beck and took his seat at the back of the room with the rest of jocks and cheerleaders. Natalia walked into the classroom. She hated going to a new new school. The fact of not knowing anyone scared her. She decided to sit closer to the front in front of a seemingly tall brunette named Sara. Just at that moment Eric looked up and though it cant be

"Take your seats" Said Mr.Ecklie as he walked into the room. He looked around and when he noticed everyonje was in their seats he started. "Just a special announcement, The auditions for this years winter musical will be held tomorrow during free period."At that statement Catherine turned around to look at Horatio then she clapped to her self and smiled as Mr. Ecklie continued.

Halfway through the clas Catherine sent Horatio a text message saying "We have to practise tonight" but they got caught by Mr. Ecklie and were given detention after school. Right at that moment Eric decided to text Natalia but they go caught and were given detention too.

"Eric cant get detention we have a practise today!" Shreiked Nick.

"That will be a detention for you to then Mr.Stokes." Nick looked shocked and he rolled his eyes.

"Its our first day back though" said Sara slowly.

"Oh. I guess you'll be joining them in detention as well Miss. Sidle. Cell phones are not acceptable in class or in the theatre. Summer vacation is over people" said Mr. Ecklie loudly.

"Speaking of which, How was yours?" asked a guy sitting in the front that everyone called Hodges. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. god what a suck up thought Catherine. Finally the bell rung, and everyone got up to leave the room.

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Natalia walked out of the classroom and was imediatly joined by Eric.

"I cant beleive its you! I mean what are you doing here" he exclaimed.

"My mom got transfered here to California! I looked for you at the lodge-"

"Yea we ended up leaving early" Eric said cutting her off. They walked over to the bullitin board.

"So you thinking about trying out for the musical?" asked Natalia looking interested.

"Ah no I cant. I mean its not really my thing" Eric said suddenly. Natalia just looked at him and shruged. Then Catherine came up behind them.

"Aww its so nice of you to show our new classmate around" said Catherine as she walked over to the musical sign up sheet. She wrote her name so it covered half the sign up sheet then turned around." Oh. Were you thinking of trying out? My brother and I have starred in all the schools productions but im sure we can find you something." she said smiling.

"Um no I was just looking. There lots going on at this school." She looked at the signup sheet "nice penmenship" and she smiled and walked away. As she did that Catherin turned to Eric.

"I missed you this summer. What did you do?" asked Catherine.

"Went snowboarding, played basket ball and more basketball" He didnt dare mention the singing.

"Wow you are so dedicated." and a dreamy look swept over her eyes. "Just like me" Eric laughed and went to turn away. "Toodles" said Catherine smiling. Eric turned back around

"Toodles"

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

**AFTER SCHOOL IN THE GYM**

"This year we must beat East High!" Coach Brass said as he walked down the center of his star basketball team. "Were gunna play hard and were gunna win" As he reached Don he stoped and looked around. "Wheres Eric and Nick?"

"I dont know Coach" responded Don quickly.

"Dont make me ask again. Where are my star players." Coach Brass said loudly.

"Detention." squeaked Don. As Coach Brass stormed away.

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

**IN THE THEATRE **

All the people from Mr.Ecklies class that had detention were somehow helping with the stage props for this years winter musical.

"Cell phones are very irespectable and as this is your first day back I hope you remember it. In the theatre cell phones are a pure annoyance" said Mr. Ecklie. As he was talking Nick and Eric who were painting a tree just rolled their eyes and laughed. Then Coach Brass stormed in.

"Ecklie I need my team" then he looked onto the stage and a shocked expression came over his face. "And what are my 2 star players doing in a tree come on you two" as he said that Nick and Eric hoped out of the tree and started running towards the gym. "Ecklie, you can go ahead and give my team detention but just not right before a game." and he stormed out too.

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

**IN THE GYM**

"Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning for the play?" Asked Eric.

"Who cares" scoffed Nick. "You dont think any other famous basketball player got there by auditioning for school musicals."

"Well its allways good to get extra credit and it might be a laugh" said Eric and he did a layup.

"Eh..." was all Nick said.

"Plus Catherines pretty cute" he said again as he took another shot.

"Yea so is a mountain lion" Nick said sarcastically.

Eric: Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Eric: Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

Eric: And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Eric: Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Eric: Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Eric: Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

"Should I go for it? Better shake this, yikes!"

Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta   
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jokcs: You gotta   
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta   
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game Eric: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
Jocks: You gotta   
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

All the jocks starting cheering as Eric took a perfect shot and got it in. As Coach Brass walks in the all dart for the showers.


	3. What iv been looking for

**AFTER 1ST PERIOD IN THE HALL**

"So we going over some drill during free time captain?" Nick asked Eric.

"I wont be able to make it." said Eric calmly.

"Why not?" asked Nick curously.

"I gotta catch up on some homework"

"Itz the second day of school. Im not even behind on homework, and iv been behind since kindergarten" joked Nick.

"Ha. Funny" said Eric as he rushed away. He ran through the art room and around the back of the school. Then Eric seen his father and hid behind a corner and cut through the tech room. Then he ran down the hall and came to a halt at the back entrance to the stage.

HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HSM-CSI-HMS-CSI

**FREE PERIOD IN THE THEATRE**

Eric stood at the back as he watched Mr.Ecklie walk in with a short girl in glasses and a hat named Lindsey fallowed by all the people hoping to audition for the musical. Eric didnt want to be seen so he hid behind a mop.

"Its so great to have so many people hoping to audition for this years winter musical, so try your best and im sure well find a part for you. Oh, and this years music will be composed by Lindsey Monroe" she said as she waved a hand in Lindseys direction who bowed. "Lets get started shall we?"

Girl In a very high pitch:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me-

"Ugh um...next" said Mr. Ecklie looking bewhildered.

Hodges in a OK voice:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

"Um...David ill get back to you"

Opera singing girl:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

"Wow...Kate only you would try to reach a note so unhuman bravo...rravah" he said with a laugh "Perhaps the spring musical is more for you" The girl frowned and rushed off the stage. After a few more horrible tryouts and and interpritative dance it was finally Catherine and Horatio's turn. Catherine smiled as they got up. Horatio started to walked but Catherine stoped him so she could go first. Horatio sighed and just rolled his eyes. AS they got up to the stage Lindsey rushed up to them.

"What key do you want me to play?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh we had our practise accompnament" Smiled Horatio. Lindsey looked hurt and she walked away. Menawhile at the back of the stage Natalia had joined Eric and they were now sitting in the back row waiting to watch Catherine and Horatio. As the music started playing in a faster tempo then the original composition Catherine and Horatio starting snapping their fingers. As the curtains opened theu started singing and dancing.

Horatio:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Catherine:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Catherine broke into a tap dancing routine as Horatio held her mic doring the instrumental.

Catherine:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Horatio:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

In the back Natalia and Eric we snickering.

Horatio:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Then they struck a pose.

"I told you not to do the jazz thing." whispered Catherine.

"Its a crowd favourite."whispered Horatio smiling. Catherine looked over at Lindsey who took this cue and started clapping. Catherine just smiled at the crown and her and Horatio bowed. Lindsey rushed up to them

"If you get the part I immagine the duet to be slower and-" she was cutt off by Catherine.

"What do you mean If? I'v been in 17 school productions and how many times have your compisitions been selected?" Asked Catherine annoyed.

"This would be the first" replyed Lindsey nervously.

"Which tells you what?"

"I need to write you more solos?"

"No. That you have no say and that you should be grateful that Horatio and Me are here to sing them" Then she just fallowed Horatio off the stage.

"Anymore couples auditions?" asked Mr. Ecklie as he looked around the room "No? ok done." As he said this Natalia and Eric ran out of the room so they wouldnt be seen by Mr.Ecklie. But all of a sudden Natalia ran out an shouted

"Id like to audition Mr. Ecklie"

"Mrs. Boa Vista being on time is important in the show buisness plus the singles auditions are well over" said Mr.Ecklie in frusteration.

Out of nowhere Eric popped out and said "I'll sing with her" surprised at what he just did he smile nervously.

"Ohh... Mr.Brass wheres your sports possee?" asked Mr. Ecklie in surprise.

"Team." Eric corrected him. "Im here alone. Accually im here to sing with her" he said quickly.

"Well as i'v said auditions are over why dont you wait for the spring musical." and she walked out of the auditorium. Natalia smiled at Eric and they looked over to the stage to see Lindsey trip and fall spilling all her compositons over the floor. Eric and Natalia ran up onto the stage to help her.

"So, you wrote the song Catherine and Horatio just sang?" asked Eric. Lindsey nodded in fear. "Why are you so afraid of Catherine and Horatio? arn't you like the playmaker?"

"Playmaker?" asked Lindsey in confusion.

"The playmaker. The most important person. You write the songs. And without the songs there would be no play. The Playmaker." Said Eric smiling.

"You really think so?"

"Yea" said Eric and he smiled again.

"Do you want to hear how the duets supposed to sound?" asked Lindsey excitedly. They walk over to the piano and Lindsey sis down and starts to play a slow melody. While shes playing Eric anticipates but then begins to sing.

Eric:   
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Natalia:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to knowI've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

They look at each other smiling. Little did they know that Mr. Ecklie was also listening.

"Miss.Boa Vista, Mr.Brass you have a call back" and she left. Eric looked so surprised but kinda worried.

AN: Yea im not even close to being done yet so...ill probably keep doing like a chapter or 2 a day so!


End file.
